fb_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Toxic Empire
Toxic Empire Not much is known really, their big, smart and heavily armed. Their tactics evolve for every enemy. They don't really use snipers as they are all good shots. The first generation are all dead now, but they we originally designed to fight. Genetically engineered by Skyline Paptimus 925 in his time of need they are naturally good at fighting and through generations they have become bigger, faster, stronger and smarter. They are highly advanced, so much so they can now match up to forerunners. Humanoid like beings that have high standards of success and don't back down from a fight. They differ from primes in that while they are peace keepers they are more trained for combat. Primes are natural beings of peace compared to toxics, while Toxics fight, their own goal is still to bring in peace. The word "toxic" is interprated as being negative but it refers to their blood. Modified so they can't be possessed, cloned or DNA copied. It instantly kills anything if messed with, and it ruins anything it gets into, like flight systems. The home planet of "Cal'kiene" is filled with O31, a gas that only toxics can breath constantly. It is a self defense system, their name referes to this. Technological advances *Power armour *armour shields *Plasma *Shislm *Toxic plasma* *cloaking *space travel *ship shields *many more Much like forerunners, but less arrogant and tend to get into things more. Not all toxics are about fighting, they are much like humans in the way they go about their life, and they own multiple systems. There are seperate legions of Toxics for fighting, but they don't look for confrontation. Allies Toxics are peaceful, deadly and strong, their allies love them, like them and want them. They have formed bonds with those below: *Prime Peacekeepers *United Nations Space command *AEUG *Coalition of Governments *The Imperium of man *Eldar *Rayken *freelancers *Forerunners *The Legion *ONI Final information They don't want war, they want peace and will often talk rather than fight. But they have more than enough fire power to desimate all foes. There are millions of ships in their thousands of fleets, all capable of mass destruction (far worse than reapers... yeah that powerful.) But nothing matches to the most powerful ship in the entire universe (and it is very rarely called out) "The Leviathan." Captured by Skyline 925, it is rumoured that this ship is the "queen" peice in the gods game of chess. She is too big to land on any planet as she will burn up the atmosphere, and once destroyed (Which is very hard to do) it will destroy an entire galaxy. Meaning whom ever her captain is, they will also be killed. ] Toxic ships *Beetle (most common and are five Kilometres long) *War bird (support ships with deadly fire power at seven kilometres long) *Bird of prey (A predator ship, capable of cloaking at seven kilometres long) *Cruiser (A common ship, seven kilometres long) *Battle cruiser (can destroy a small fleet or moon on its own, golden and at nine kilometres long) *Unique ship: Swordfish (very thing and very long, a star destroyer and fast. Medical ship nine kilometres long) *Destroyer (Rare to see in a toxic fleet, very powerful and not to be challenged. Can destroy a medium fleet on its on, very expensive to make. Ten kilometres long) *Ultra Destroyer ( Used by Legates and centurions to lead a war campaign, followed by a fleet. Ranging from ten to twelve Kilometres.) *Unique Destroyer: Golden Alliance (Golden plated and used most by Legate Soui) *Calamity (Only six exist, these are sent to completely desimate a fleet. Usually all six together, very fast and very threatening. Nine Kilometres) *Qwuandams (Ten exist, these are the main mobile suit carriers. These are too big to land on a planet, and have a great self defense system, but are there to deploy Mobile suits) *Unique Qwuandam: Thunder (Used by Legate Atlan'tias. Instead of it being red, it is black and blue, slightly smaller and holds Cassiel's Mobile suit legion of Gelgoog MKIII's) *Shuttles and gundships (These are toxic troop support and ground carriers. Taking troops from place to place, ship to ship) *Unique shuttle: Goliath (A ship discovered by Ninethies millions upon millions of years ago, given to Skyine as rank of office, has served him well) *Toxic Reapers (captured reapers turned to fight for the toxics, as powerful as normal reapers and used to intimidate enemies, normal reaper size) *God Ship: Leviathan (Information not available. 20+ kilometres, too big to measure) Toxic military ranking system, in order #Recruit #Legionnaire #Toxic Trooper #Terror trooper (Only commando units) #Toxic Legionnarie #Toxic commander #Centurion #Golden Centurion #Battle born #Legates #Holy council #Emperor The Toxic Promote peace, and will assist any ally, and any friendly race. They never turn down people in need of help, even if they were once an enemy. They provide medical assistance, and military support to all. Category:Peaceful Category:Warriors Category:Peace keepers Category:Alien to human Category:Humanoids Category:Genetically made Category:Follow Skyline Category:Technologically advanced to most Category:Very powerful Category:Very tactful Category:Merciful Category:"Good Guys"